Hogwarts Magic, Mischief and Fun
by elmo98
Summary: AU Set in Albus Potter's first year, a year full of magic, mischief and fun. What will happen as the year goes on? Read and find out! WARNING: CHILD ABUSE MENTIONED.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts- Magic, Mischief and Fun- 3rg gen. Marauders

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

CHAPTER ONE- Going to Hogwarts

Albus Severus Potter was 11 years old, he had black messy hair, big brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Right at this minute he was on platform 9 3/4 being kissed by his mother, Ginny Potter and embraced by his father, the famous Harry Potter.

He boarded the train and was looking for a compartment with his big brother, James Potter and their cousin, Rose Weasley. "This one looks empty." Rose piped up.

"Let's all go in then." James and Albus said simultaneously. As they entered they found that Teddy Lupin, their god brother/cousin was already in there. "Hey guys!" Teddy greeted as the trio walked in. "Hey Teddy!" they all said. As they sat down, the train began to move. They saw Hugo and Lilly running, waving. They all waved back but as the train turned a corner they disappeared.

"So Rose, d'ya know what house you'll be in?" Teddy asked. "Well, I want to be in Gryffindor like my mum and dad but if I can't then I reckon Ravenclaw is the one for me." Rose replied.

"What about you Al?" Teddy turned his attention to the youngest Potter boy. "I want to be in anything but Slytherin, but if I had to choose then I guess Gryffindor." he told the older boy.

Their attention quickly turned to a rather noisy game of exploding snap instead. Albus had won 5 games out of 9, Rose won 1, as did James and Teddy won 2 by the time the lunch trolley. "Anything off the trolley dears?" the ageing woman asked. "Can I have 4 pumpkin pasties, 4 licorice wands and 20 chocolate frogs please?" James asked. "Sure dear, that'll be 20 sickles please." the woman replied.

An hour later, after everyone had eaten their share of food. They realised how dark it was getting. "Rose could you go to the bathroom or something while we change please?" Albus asked. With a quick "Sure, I'll get changed there then." from Rose the boys got changed. And 5 minutes later Rose re-entered in her brand new uniform. 10 minutes later a voice rang out magically amplified "This is the driver speaking, we will be arriving in Hogsmede in 5 minutes, please leave your luggage on board it will be taken up to the castle for you. When they arrived at the platform and got off they heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years, firs' years this way." the voice belonged to Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and an old family friend of the Potters and Weasleys.

All the first years lined up, scared and quite pale. They then clambered into little rowing boats that seated four. Rose, Albus, a pale blonde haired boy and a strawberry red haired girl all shared a boat. Albus was the first to speak up, "I'm Albus, this is my cousin Rose, what are your names?"

"Scorpius" the blonde haired boy replied. "Bonnie" the girl answered, Albus noted that she looked miles away. The boats came to a halt about 5 minutes later and they all climbed out. Hagrid took them to a pair of oak double doors, he knocked twice.

A professor came and greeted the huddle of nervous 1st years. He had black hair and a round, pale face. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor Longbottom. In a few minutes you will be sorted into houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Your house is your family while you are hear. You will sleep in the dormitories of your house and spend your free time in the house common room. You will be awarded points for good behaviour but they will be taken away for any misdemeanour's. Good luck, and I wish you the happiest time here at Hogwarts."

Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Bonnie were all very nervous after Professor Longbottom's speech. Whilst being nervous, they were still amazed at the Entrance halls beauty. Each were deep into their own thoughts until a screech startled them out. All of a sudden about 20 ghosts emerged through a window discussing Peeves, a rather irritating poltergeist.

"I say we should give him another shot, after all he did prove very useful in the Final Battle against he-who-must-not-be-named's supporters. He has since proved useful in ousting a few let's say not nice professors." A rather large bellied monk was saying.

"That still doesn't make up for the times before that though, he constantly terrorises 1st years and older alike. We have had this argument at the star of each year for the past 26 years! It's getting rather grating!" A man in tights with a ruff around his neck was arguing.

"Grrrooooaaaannn" was all a man with hollow eyes covered in blood was saying.

Just then, before Albus had started going through ways of how the ghost was covered in blood, Professor Longbottom had re-emerged from the other side of another pair of oak double doors. "Please make a nice, straight, quiet line and follow me." As everyone did so they gasped in amazement at the five, rather large tables in what they learned was called the Great Hall. There were four large tables side by side, full of students and one large table at the front full with teachers with Professor McGonagall (an old family friend) in the centre. They then noticed a hat on a four-legged stool. Everyone was looking at it as if expecting something. All of a sudden a tear opened near the brim. The hat began singing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

for I am the Hogwarts sorting hat

and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

A/N- Hey guys, sorry for ending where I did but I would've just had a very llllooooonnnnggg chapter. Please, please review as this is my first fic and I can't wait to see what you think. No flames please I really am new to this and probably too fragile for a flame yet.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting First night

DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

CHAPTER TWO- Being Sorted/ First night at school.

Everyone burst into applause although, Albus noted, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick looked worried. About 30 seconds later Professor Longbottom summoned a piece of parchment with all the names on. Albus noted that he was also looking worried. Professor Longbottom read the first name on the parchment.

"Abercrombie, Eva"

Eva hurried quickly to the stool and sat down, Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head. A moment later The Hat shouted "Hufflepuff!". An eruption of cheers emitted from the yellow and black clad table.

"Barckley, James"

A black haired, blue eyed boy strode across to The Hat. A moment later The Hat shouted "Ravenclaw!". This time the blue and bronze table erupted in applause.

Next was "Barckley, Janine!" she quickly became a Ravenclaw like her twin brother.

Then there was "Bott, Benjamin!"..."Cattermole, Mary!" and "Delphnius, Heinrich!" who became the first Slytherin. 12 people later and "Malfoy, Scorpius!" was shouted. He strolled over to the hat and put it on. 10 seconds later and the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" much to Scorpius' dismay. When he arrived at the Gryffindor table he wailed that his parents, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy (ne were going to kill him because he wasn't a Slytherin. 2 people later and "Potter, Albus!" was called. Al stumbled shakily over to The Hat. "Well, well, well. A potter eh? I sorted your brother last year. I can see brains, oh yes, brains in abundance. And talent, my, my, there's talent. Patience is evident also. But, the question is, where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Albus chanted in his head.

"Not Slytherin eh? Just like your father you are. Would you like Ravenclaw?"

"I,I,I guess I could but I'd miss my brother."

"Well then I guess Gryffindor is the one for you. GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted to the rest of the room. Albus quickly said thanks to the hat and took off running to James and Teddy who were saving seats. Albus was immediately enveloped in James' arms. He hugged him until "Sanders Bonnie!" was called. She was quickly sorted into Gryffindor as was Rose.

Professor McGonagall stood up and the hall fell silent shortly after the last person had been sorted.

"Hello, to our new students, welcome! To our old students welcome back! Just two words to say, bon apitie!"

Albus was amazed as the food suddenly appeared on the golden platters. Roast beef, chicken, pork and lamb appeared. There was also carrots peas gravy roast potatoes and for some peculiar reason mint humbugs and sherbet lemons. There was so many types of drink that he could not decide what he wanted. The food stayed for about 45 minutes, then the desserts appeared. There was chocolate roll, toffee, different types of gateau and cheesecake and his (and his dad's favourite), treacle tart. Everyone munched and chatted happily until the food disappeared leaving the golden platters empty and spotless once again.

As this happened Professor McGonagall stood up, the Great Hall suddenly fell silent. Everyone paid rapt attention to the professor as she cleared her throat. "Now everyone has eaten sufficiently and drank enough, I have to give the start of term notices. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest if FORBIDDEN for a reason, a few of our older students would do well to bear that in mind for future reference. Second, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that there are some 394 banned items including ALL Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products, a list of all banned items can be found on his office door. Third, I would like to introduce a new addition to our Hogwart's family Professor D. Aida will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts". A tall, thin man with brown hair and grey eyes stood up and took a polite little bow. Professor McGonagall carried on. "Quiddich house team trials will be held soon, if you wish to participate then please submit your name to your head of hose who will pass on the lists to the house captains. Without further ado, Goodnight!" . With that the house prefects jumped up and got to work. Cries of "First years here please!" soon followed. Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Bonnie followed their prefects a Teddy Lupin and Roxanne Weasley. They reached a portrait of a rather plump woman who asked for the password. "Zoozagaboo!" Teddy said as he lead the first years into the common room. "Girls to the left, boys the right dorms. Your belongings are already unpacked and are waiting for you. Goodnight." Roxanne said.

Albus and Scorpius made their way to the dormitory. They soon found out they were sharing with Sean Finnegan, Andrew Thomas and Evan Corner. They sat and talked into all hours of the rest of the night. All the boys settled and were asleep pretty soon only to be awoken by the morning light early next day.

A/N Hey guys thanks for reviewing! :D Updates should be regular either Friday or Saturday. I should be able to write more now as it is the official start of the Summer Holidays! Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts- Magic Mischief and Fun ch3

The next morning all the professors were gathered in Professor McGonagall's office discussing why the Sorting Hat hadn't come up with a new song, choosing instead to repeat one from 26 years ago to be precise. Professor Longbottom was making the point obvious that it was the song in his first year but everything was different now, one of the major points being that the Philosopher's Stone wasn't in the castle and the fact that it didn't even exist any more. Suddenly, he hat on the shelf burst into song again.

1000 years or more ago,

When I was newly sown,

A time of trouble was on it's way,

With those founders four.

My senses tell me that this is now,

A repeat of that day,

So listen to me now I beg,

My warning is what I need to say.

One will depart this school so old,

A teacher none the less,

The circumstances I cannot disclose,

For I am not aware myself the reason why.

So pay attention please take heed,

From those in the room that one will leave,

I don't know who so don't ask me why,

For I cannot indulge.

All the professors were alarmed at this as they couldn't fathom who would leave the castle. Professor McGonagall dismissed them so that she could think in peace and quiet.

The light shone through the window of the first year boy's dormitory startling Albus awake. He used a simple time spell that his dad had taught him and discovered that it was 06:30 AM. He got up, pulled on his robes and yawned widely. He suddenly heard a faint sobbing coming from Scorpius' bed. He crept quietly over and sat on the boy's bed rubbing his back for lack of knowing what to do.

"Are you ok?" the raven haired boy enquired.

"M...M...Mum and D...D...Dad know that I...I that I've got into Gryffindor. They said that they are ashamed of me and that they don't love me." the young boy sobbed.

"I'm sure that that isn't true, your parents will always love you you know" the young Potter said comfortingly.

"N...N..No, you don't know my parents, they say what they mean. I'm not going to be surprised if...if...if I get a beating when I next go home. They hate me, they really doooo." and with that the young boy went back to sobbing.

The raven haired boy immediately sprung into action, gathering the other lad's uniform, wand, books, bag, ink and parchment. He was helping the blond boy to change when he saw 5 long scars down his back. To him they looked like they were from a whip or a belt. When he questioned Scorpius on them he just shook his blond head and refused to speak. Albus filed this away for a later date, until the other boy trusted him more.

When they arrived at the Great Hall Professor Longbottom was handing out time tables. Albus and Scorpius looked at theirs and groaned it read:

Monday:

Charms- Prof. F. Flitwick- Ravenclaw 09:00-10:00

Potions- Prof. S. Snape- Slytherin 10:00- 12:00

Break 12:00- 12:30

Herbology- Prof. P. Sprout- Hufflepuff 12:30-13:30

Lunch 13:30- 14:30

History of Magic- Prof. Binns- Hufflepuff 14:30-15:30

Evening Meal 17:00-18:00

After School Clubs 18:30-19:45

N.B.- Excludes Quiddich practice- times set by captain.

CURFEW- 1st years- 20:00

Charms was first up with Prof. Flitwick and the Ravenclaws. Albus and Scorpius arrived ten minutes late and breathless as Peeves had given them false information to get to the corridor. Prof. Flitwick was kind enough and let it slide as they weren't the only one who got lost. As he started doing the register he reached Malfoy, Scorpius and a look of puzzlement flashed across his face momentarily, he was very confused that a Malfoy, a MALFOY had gotten into Gryffindor. He didn't show it of course. Then he reached Potter, Albus Severus and a big grin came across his face. He remembered seeing the young boy as a new born and as a toddler running around the castle. His first lesson consisted of learning everyone's name and giving a lecture on safe magic practices.

An hour later, the lesson was finished and homework set (1 roll on the correct places to carry your wand).

Potions was a fiasco to say the least. Professor Snape decided to welcome his class by giving the same lecture that Albus' and Scorpius' dads had both received. Albus thought he was acting like an over-grown dungeon bat, he knew that in reality Severus Snape was in fact kind and adored him and his brother and sister. He was confused that his 'Uncle Sev' acted like that in class when at home he was always the fist to smile and crack jokes. Albus just shook his head in confusion.

Later on in the lesson, Prof. Snape decided to intimidate a smallish Gryffindor boy who he must of seen as an easy target. Albus knew he was only doing it to try to toughen the boy up but, as had been proven many times before, it doesn't work. At this point Albus lost his temper. "Lay off him will you! He's been scared half to death! Why are you acting like an over-grown dungeon bat all of a sudden?". Albus knew he was in big trouble as his uncle had visibly stiffened, a sure way to tell he was angry. "5 points from Gryffindor! Detention Mr. Potter, tonight at 6:30PM, my office." Albus hung his head, he'd been warned of course that Sev acted this way but that didn't mean that he'd stand for it.

Albus just spent break talking to Scorpius after all, he did want to get to know the blond boy better. They talked about Quiddich and Albus told Scorpius all about Football (Soccer) and how he and his dad supported Liverpool F.C. Scorpius was fascinated to say the least as his mother and father never told him about 'pointless muggle things'.

Herbology was fun and Albus really enjoyed it. He loved finding out about the different plants and their magical uses, Herbology had changed though, and it was now compulsory for children to learn about basic muggle plants and their uses, even if not in the magical world. Scorpius didn't share Albus' enthusiasm for the subject. He was most looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts. He told Albus' that he couldn't wait because it sounded fun but he really wanted to learn it so that his father couldn't hurt him anymore. He never told anyone that incase his dad found out and hurt him even more.

Lunch was up to Hogwarts' finest standards as usual, the food was even better than what his brother had told him. He ate his fill (2 full plates) and sighed, contented. Scorpius was amazed at how much the other boy ate, but Albus waved it off saying that the Potter and Weasley genes made him like that.

History if magic was by far the most boring class known, Prof. Binns just droned on and on and on. Everyone was asleep by the 10 minute mark. When the bell rang, the whole class jumped at the noise and hurriedly left. No-one wanted to stay in the classroom more than a minute longer than they had to for fear of getting caught in a 'Binns lecture'.

At evening meal they boys chatted happily with Bonnie and Rose. They had a laugh and a joke together and then retired to the common room. At a quarter past six Albus rushed off to his detention with Prof. Snape, he was secretly dreading it but wasn't going to let it show. He arrived at the potion masters' door at 6:29PM for his hour long detention.

.

A/N So chapter 3 is done and dusted. Sorry about the cliffie but I needed to keep the detention for my next chapter as my mind went blank. Hop you enjoyed it. Please review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts Magic, Mystery and Fun ch4**

Albus left the common room and hurried down for his 6:30PM detention with Professor Snape. With each step, Albus' dread was growing. He began muttering under his breath "...Stupid...Shouldn't be scaring...The git..." He arrived at the potion masters' door at 18:29PM for his hour detention.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was thinking about what he should set for the boy's detention as he didn't want to punish him really after all, the raven haired boy was right. He _was_ being a git but he _did_ have an appearance to keep up. Severus finally decided to have a cup of tea and a chat well, lecture was more the word. He'd decided just in time, as the clock ticked the last second to 18:30 a quiet, hesitant knock was heard from the door. "Come in!" the potion master called.

Albus took a shaky step into the cold, freaky room. He stared up at the potion master fearfully. "Take a seat, and it's milk and two sugars isn't it?"

"What?"

"Mr. Potter, if you want me to repeat something then please say pardon."

"Pardon sir, but why are you asking if I have milk and two sugar?"

"For a cup of tea of course."

"A cup of tea?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, a cup of tea."

"Errrm, ok yes please sir."

Severus quickly made the tea and passed a cup to the young boy, he received a thanks in return.

"Now Al, what you did in class was out of order." The potions master was indicating that the formality could be dropped.

"Sev, I did what I felt was right, you were being a right git to that lad." Albus defended.

"That's as maybe Al, but you can't indicate that I'm a nice person out of class, I have an image to keep up, you know full well that that is the way I teach." Severus explained patiently.

"Sev, you know that I can't stand to see weaker kids being picked on, _especially_ by adults, the very people they should learn to trust!" Th young boy exclaimed.

Severus just shook his head, the boy was just like his father except he could say things out loud rather than just mutter them under his breath. In a snap decision Severus decided that he would begin teaching the boy occlumancy. Al knew the basics of course, Severus would never have let him go to Hogwarts without it. When Al coughed, he realised that he'd been quiet for too long. Severus just stared at Albus, he could tell there was something wrong of course, that the lad was hiding something from him, but he knew that he'd have to let it go, Al would tell him in his own time.

"What's up Al? Sorry I drifted away thinking for a sec."

"Uncle Sev, I asked, what was your day like?"

"Oh, you know, 5 melted cauldrons, 4 homework assignments, 3 exploding potions, 2 missing textbooks and a detention for my namesake." Severus rolled his eyes while Albus laughed. Finally, his uncle was cracking jokes.

"What about you eh Al?"

"Well, Charms was interesting, your lesson was...unusual, break was fine, Herbology was cool! Lunch was delicious and History of Magic was booooorrrriiiinnggg." Al finished with a groan.

Severus had just noticed that it was 19:30 and -regrettably- had to send Al back to his dorm.

Albus reached the common room just before curfew and went straight to the dorms, he didn't feel like the hustle and bustle of the common room that night, he had too much to think about. Most of all, Scorpius was on his mind, he remembered seeing scars like that on his dad's back and his uncle Sev's shoulders when the went swimming. He lay on his bed and started remembering those two days.

-FLASH BACK-

"Daddy, how did you get those scars on your back?" A 5 year old Albus asked.

"Well son, some very nasty people did some very nasty things to me." Harry answered.

"By people do you mean Voldemort and the Death Eaters?" A very intrigued Albus enquired.

"No son, some other people you don't need to worry about. They'll never hurt you, that's all you need to know son." Harry replied, his blood began boiling at the thought of what his _relatives_ would

do if they met his youngest boy.

-SECOND FLASH BACK-

An eight year old Albus, playing in the pool with a greying Severus.

"Uncle Sev... What are the scars on your shoulder?" Albus questioned.

"A very bad person decided to pick on someone smaller than him, that's all Al." Sev replied gently.

"Was it the same people who hurt Dad?" Albus asked, he was trying to piece together the puzzle.

"No, this person was different." Sev returned, he was curios as to the fact that he and Harry had similar scars, he was also curios as to who had abused Lily's son.

"Oh, I was just wondering, Dad said something similar when I asked him, that's all."

-END FLASHBACKS-

Albus sat bolt upright in horror, he'd finally figured that his Dad and Sev had been hit with a belt or whip too. He made a mental note to ask them both when he had a chance. Al heard Scorpius creep to his bunk and climb in. He realised that Scorpius really needed a friend, a confidant. Unfortunately, Al was emotionally drained and sleep took him quickly. His dreams were filled with Scorpius crying, his Dad's scars and Sev's scars too, he could see a long, black belt being swung down, down, down. Hitting the young blond boy, Al kept crying out but it did nothing, he eventually woke up in a cold sweat, tears making tracks down his cheeks. He spent the rest of the night wide awake, trying to count sheep.

A/N- Hey! Thanks for reviews, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please review! Sorry for the really loooonnnngggg time for an update but the whole life and lemons saying comes to mind. I don't know wehn the next chapter will be up but it should come anyway. I will not abandon this fic as it is my first and my baby. I may take a while but have faith in me please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts, Magic Mischief and Fun ch5.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned would I really be writing fanfic?

Albus woke up the next morning and went down to the common room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He spotted Bonnie and decided he needed a chat.

"Morning" Al yawned

"Hey, why aren't you dressed?" Bonnie questioned.

"Didn't feel like it just yet. Wanted to wake up properly first."

"Ahh, ok. I know what you mean."

Bonnie eyed Al's red pyjamas with golden snitches on. She remembered a pair she'd left at home that were pink and had little unicorns trotting around them. She brushed a red lock behind her ear subconsciously, a habit she'd developed as a toddler and never grew out of.

Just then, James walked down, in his navy blue pyjamas and yawning wider than his little brother. His hazel eyes sparkling. He loved seeing his little brother smile, it always made him want to smile too. Of course he'd never admit that to Al, he'd never be able to live it down. Especially if Teddy, Fred and Roxy heard. Albus hadn't noticed his brother's arrival so he jumped when James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jamie, what did you do that for?!"

"I felt like it. Dear brother."

"Well I don't care, just stop it. It winds me up. You know that."

"Aaaannnd that bothers me how?"

"Well you do remember when I was little don't you?

"Of course, how could I ever forget? Especially with you bringing it up all the time."

Albus just scowled at his big brother and stomped back to his dorm to get ready for the day ahead. He saw that Scorpius was wide awake and was packing his things into his school bag as they had Defence Against the Dark Arts first and it was the other side of the school. They wouldn't have time to go, grab their bags and run back. He hurriedly got changed and picked up his bag.

"Breakfast?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, sure." Scorpius replied.

After breakfast they were walking to the DADA classroom when Al saw some figures ahead of him and Scorpius. One of them looked like his older brother but who were the other three? A tall boy with black, curly hair and a cheeky grin, an average size boy with brownish blonde hair and ochre eyes and a short, chubby boy with watery blue eyes. Albus had never seen them in the common room yet they wore Gryffindor robes.

"James, hey James. Why are you ignoring me?"

But as Albus went to connect with James' arm, James just disappeared! Albus was astounded! Just then Professor Aider called them in for the lesson.

The class all wondered in and found seats getting out their books, quills and ink.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Arguably one of the most crucial magical arts. Please turn to the first page of your book and silently read the first three paragraphs. In ten minutes we'll gather back and discuss what we'll be learning over the course of the year. No need to talk for now."

An hour later Albus left with Scorpius in tow. Both were hastily stowing their books back in their bags. Albus suddenly froze, he saw three children, two boys and one girl. One boy looked a lot like his Dad, the other boy, with ginger hair, looked like his Uncle Ron and the bushy haired girl looked suspiciously like his Aunt Hermione. "Al...Albus?" Scorpius said, noticing his best friend had frozen. Albus just stood staring at the spot until Scorpius touched his arm. He then jumped at the touch and took off sprinting down the corridor. Scorpius just grinned and followed at a walk, knowing the raven haired lad was heading to the common room.

Once at the common room Al scrambled to under his bed to retrieve the marauders map, parchment, his best quill and his colour changing ink, he was going to write home about it and see what his Dad thought. It seemed that when Albus needed second opinions, he went to his Dad or failing that, his Uncle Sev. Albus quickly decided to go to his Uncle Sev first, he'd been at Hogwarts for ages and would know more. So that evening saw Albus strolling down to the dungeons and knocking in his Uncle's private quarters door.

"What's up Al?" A rather confused Severus asked.

"Sev, Can I come in?" The young boy enquired.

"Of course Al. What's bothering you?"

Albus walked into Severus' private quarters and settled himself on one of the navy blue leather couches by the fire.

"Sev, today's been really weird, before DADA, I saw James and 3 boys I didn't know and when I touched James' arm, he disappeared! Then, after DADA, I saw a boy that looked like Dad, a girl the looked like Aunt 'Mione and a boy that looked like Uncle Ron. What's up?"

Albus enquired as Sev had gone pale and his mouth was a grim line. "I'll do some research on it for you Al but don't pester me for a while. I'll tell you when I can give you something."

"Oh, Ok Sev." Al agreed.

Albus then dashed off back to the common room so that he wasn't late for curfew.

A/N: Heya please review. :D I am working very hard on homework now so updates will be fairly non-existent but I should get some done. :D LilyEvans98 will probably cause some form of injury if I don't update for a while. She even threatened to steal my laptop so that she could read the next bit and be my grammar police. Lol :D


End file.
